


Nagashino

by hawklies



Category: Samurai Warriors, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawklies/pseuds/hawklies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his entire life, Ma Dai had firmly resisted any conflict he possibly could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagashino

For his entire life, Ma Dai had firmly resisted any conflict he possibly could. He refused to fight in favor of relaxation, he didn't get involved in the affairs of others, and for as long as possible he held off training with his young master, Ma Chao. He didn't see why life had to be so serious and stressing. Even in times of raging wars people should be light-hearted or they would go insane. But that wasn't to say that he _couldn't_ be serious, Ma Dai was very serious about a lot of things. He had his morals and justifications to explain just why he did what he did, but there were some things that just felt right. There were just things in life that needed to be done, with no rhyme or reason as to why.

In the case of Kunoichi, ( _everything will be okay, no, we'll_ make _it okay._ ) it just felt like the right thing. No one should have to fight the ones they love, and seeing her there poised, ready to strike at Yukimura with fear in her eyes, (fear that maybe he wouldn't be okay, fear that maybe she'd have to kill him.) made him realize it. It was a dark, sudden feeling he got, staring at their confrontation, it made his stomach sink, and twisted him inside out until he thought he wouldn't be able to breathe. He could only imagine what it would have been like in her situation, if she were him and Yukimura were his young master, he knew that he'd be hoping for some other way. Any other way, just so long as they never had to cross blades as enemies on the battlefield. So, he said he'd take care of it, he'd break Yukimura's spell. He'd give her back Yukimura, so that she could really smile and be her whole self again.

He liked her smile, even when he could see the sadness she hid behind it. And maybe, but _just_ maybe, he'd do whatever he could to keep her smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I've never actually played Samurai Warriors, I didn't think it was important to this story, but if you notice something terribly wrong as a result of me never having played Samurai Warriors, I'm sorry.


End file.
